For All Of Alexandria
by HSea
Summary: Aftermath of FFIX, Garnet's and Zidane's points of view. Got the Idea from AshBear on Icybrainsdotcom as she did the same for Squall and Rinoa Off FFVIII...
1. Fallen Princess

Fallen Princess 

Falling in love with a murderer is something I never thought I would do. Yes, think about it. Zidane Tribal is a murderer. Quick with his gleaming jewel-crested daggers and a set smile on his face as they cut through flesh. But there again, little Eiko and Vivi, bless them, are murderers too, so am I.

On that first day I met Zidane, I could not believe I would have to stay with him for a few hours at the most. Then my mother found out about my attempted run away, and I was put through 'hell' as she fired anchors and destroyed the theatre ship in an attempt to get me back. I thought that was admirable for a while before I knew her real reasons for getting me back...

Anyway, back to Zidane. So when Steiner turned up, although it sounded like I did not want him there, at least I would take some of my 'home' with me to Lindblum, then the ship crashed...

No, lets rewind a bit, to that faithful 'promise' Zidane made to me, to kidnap me. Now, I think he was just saying it to get me to like him. Unfortunately, I was naive back then, a spoilt princess making her bid for freedom with a group of thieves, and I thought he would keep the promise for as long as I wanted him to.

When the ship crashed, that was scary. I got thrown off and taken by plants, who drugged me with their poisons, and they laid their eggs in me. And Zidane came to save me. That did made a small dent in my regal heart. Although Zidane was a thief, he was very wise to kidnapping someone that made me think he had (maybe) done it before? Especially a princess who had never really seen the world before and had a regal way of speaking.

Dagger, that became my name. I wanted something dangerous, so it sounded like I was with Zidane from the beginning. I was rough, tough, and not very good at keeping an act up. I still feel sorry for throwing that poor Oglop...

But anyway, the rest, well, you know the rest.

I'll push through to the end of where YOU saw up to, maybe a bit before. Where Zidane is left behind to save the person who killed my Mother, Who tried to kill us all. When he talked about the kidnapping, I wondered what he was on about for a few seconds, and then I remembered the kidnapping. No, at the time I did not think it was very symbolic, I just thought he was gabbling. Like on my Coronation, he could not say anything. Now he could not stop talking. When he said he would come back, when he promised he would, I thought it was just another promise to be broken.

When I climbed on the ship, it sunk in that he was not coming with us and I wanted to jump off to him. I ran to the side, ready to climb off, but we were already too far from the earth that I would have hurt myself and my posture (yes, I was still that self-centred) would have been lost. Instead I had to lean over and watch as he was left behind, like a misfit that no one wanted, and go home, to rule over a land that did not need ME to rule it, my knights were doing fine. I was not a queen; I was a heart-broken little girl who wanted her comfort (in my case, Zidane).

When Zidane appeared on the stage, yes, I was shocked, yes, I ran to him, and yes, I couldn't believe it was him. He said he would return, and I never believed him. It's strange; he always seems to go that extra mile to contradict my thoughts about what he would do. That's the last of what you saw.

I pressed so many rules to marry Zidane; I brought him into a world he never knew. We never are all alone without a reporter or someone around. They are banned from inside the castle but I cannot push a ban of them flying round the towers and trying to see us. Maybe I should just get Alexander to swat them away. The wedding was very glam and regal. If Zidane had had his way, he would have been married with Ruby as the vicar and in her little pub.

Instead we were flown over to Lindblum and we had to undergo a regal wedding with a high priced, jacked up priest and wearing clothes so costly I am still surprised, even with the money I own, how we afforded even Zidane's suit. It didn't matter to either of us if we were wearing rags or these millions, at least we would be married.

I cannot have my name as Garnet Tribal, It's not a regal name and Alexandria would not yield to it. Instead I am still Garnet Til Alexandros 17th, a name that will haunt me forever.

Dagger Tribal is more a part of me than Garnet is. Being Garnet feels false and I wish I would be accepted as Dagger. I never wanted to choose between love or Queen Ship, because I knew which would win. Garnet would be laid to rest in one second if I had the chance; But Zidane doesn't want me to loose my world, even if it means him giving up his. It's like the town mouse and the country mouse, both from completely different area's of life.

Every night before I go to bed, I sing to the air our song. Zidane sometimes hums along with it, but he has never muttered one of the words. He just took my hand and looked out the window with me, over the whole of Alexandria...


	2. Lost Thief

Lost Thief 

Who are you? Its no surprise I can hear you, I can hear many things I would never tell anyone. Comes from living on Terra and revisiting it. Voices seemed to get stuck in head when I returned to Gaia. And also there was Kuja always talking to me in my head. What do you want anyway? You want to talk about Garnet? Well, that's no surprise, everyone does...

...You're not a reporter are you? Ok, I suppose I'll tell you my side.

Where to start, at the beginning? Where does it begin? I'll just start with the kidnapping, the promise. I don't care what Dagger thought. But I meant that promise; I meant it more that I have ever meant anything. I will never know why I meant it so much but I did. Just be happy with that.

So we kidnapped her, and her 'mummy' wants her back, we don't yield and get outta there...and then I loose her in the god forsaken forest and I know, I just know, I have to do everything it takes to get her back. You saw me making my mind up, well; you know how dead set I was on that then.

I want to skip this all now, skip all of the stuff we went through.

At the end, when I said goodbye to her. I had realised that she wouldn't be able to stay with me. She was a princess, I was a thief. I was surprised by when she asked me to come back, that I had to bow my head, I had to let some tears fall, from happiness or sadness, I don't know, but tears came anyway.

So Dagger left me, they all left me, even that son-of-a-bitch Kuja, who I stayed behind to keep with me, left. I was alone, but that thought, that promise came to me so strong that I knew I would get out of there one day, I would get Dagger back.

I won't tell you how I got out, that's my one greatest trick I ever did and a magician doesn't reveal his tricks. I will tell you how I became in the play.

So, I got out and I found the Tantalus crew, I persuaded them to let me in this one play, (they are no fools, money, lots of it, was exchanged at this point) and then I contacted Steiner, who was shocked, to say the least but he agreed to let me in the castle, even though I was not on the guest list etc.

So I appear on stage, and Dagger throws herself at me, literally throws herself. And I know that despite the rules, despite the image, we'll be together again.

The wedding, don't know how Dagger did that. But we got married, loads of diamonds and sapphires and god knows what else on one day, but Dagger looked beautiful, she would have looked beautiful in rags, but that look in her eye, the small spark of excitement and love that she held just for me, was the most beautiful thing I have and will ever see.

Yes, I know, I'm a romantic.

But the press, everything I have despised when I was living as a thief because they made us out to be people with no souls, with no happiness, came around me again but this time, if I was talking to Ruby, it was my new 'secret love affair' or any girl for that matter. They knew my history, and they loved to tease me and Dagger about it. If that got Dagger down, you should have seen her when they started on her. 'How I was dragging her down', 'How I can't rule over Alexandria'. If only they would leave us alone...

Dagger cries at night sometimes, small shallow breaths that break my heart. I try to comfort her but it doesn't work for she sees my kindness and cries even more. Those bastards of the press pull her down so much. She knows me, and then she sees the press about me and cries for they are so wrong about me.

If she could start over, with just me, no one knowing who we were, no one caring who we were, I know she would. But I won't let her. She has such an important place in the world, and I won't be selfish and take it away from her. Besides, if she wasn't a queen to Alexandria, she wouldn't be the girl I love and never want to let go.

She sings our song out the window each night, like a lullaby to the whole of Alexandria and Alexander herself. I hum along now and then, and she never hears me but I do sing some of the words very quietly behind her. She just had a tear in her eye so I held her hand and she leant on me, together, we looked out over the whole of Alexandria... We, She shall live on in the role she was born into, I don't care if it breaks my heart and she has to leave me, I will not let her choose me over the whole of Alexandria.


End file.
